


Make me.

by Hikkikoumori



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, I don’t know how to tag this, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: It never really felt right to Tamaki that Iori always addresses him so formally. It wouldn’t bother him if they weren’t in a relationship. Iori proposes an ultimatum.I’ll call you Tamaki... but only if you make me.





	Make me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u based iotama friends that Forced Me To Write This 
> 
> I haven’t written smut in SO LONG so i’m sorry if it’s bad, next time i’ll get someone to beta it for me, it’s jsut that it’s fuckin 6 AM and i wanna put this out

Iori’s pale fingers slowly slid their way up Tamaki’s abs, tracing small shapes. “Iorin… I’m gettin’ really impatient.” Tamaki almost growled, writhing under Iori. He rolled his hips upward in hopes he could get any sort of friction. Iori only kissed his teeth, “Come on now,  _ Yotsuba-san _ .” Tamaki groaned hearing his name. He’d insisted for Iori to refer to him as just ‘Tamaki’ instead. They had been dating for a few months now, it made sense to call him ‘Tamaki’. Despite this, Iori refused. For every time Tamaki corrected Iori, Iori’s plans that lead up to tonight became more intricate. 

 

_ “Make me.” _

 

Two words Tamaki never thought he’d hear from Iori. The utterance itself took him by surprise, so much so that Iori found himself an opening which lead to their current positions. Still, it echoed in Tamaki’s head:

 

“ _ Make me. _ ”

 

It would be so easy to make him. It would be so easy to make Iori’s eyes roll back and have him practically screaming “Tamaki”. It would be easy if Iori didn’t trap Tamaki by wrapping his tie around his wrists. 

 

A low groan escaped Tamaki as Iori slowly rolled his hips. Tamaki would enjoy this so much more if he could just  _ touch  _ Iori. He loved the way Iori’s skin felt against his hands, he loved squeezing Iori’s thighs… Now he was deprived of even that. Iori, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. His movements had been tantalizingly slow at first, but now they almost felt like he was more focused on pleasuring himself. 

 

So much for a calm and collected Iorin. 

 

“ _ Yotsuba-san _ ,” Iori panted. His hair stuck to his face, his cheeks dusted over with pink mixing beautifully with his smooth, pale skin. “If I let you free, you’ll obey me, correct?”  _ Wasn’t Tamaki the one who wanted Iori to obey him? _ Nonetheless, Tamaki nodded frantically, “I’ll listen, Iorin! I-I promise, I’ll be good!” A sly smirk crossed Iori’s lips and his hips stopped moving, “Then I’ll have to remember that for when I feel like untying you.”

 

In what felt like an instant to Tamaki, Iori’s hands had worked Tamaki’s briefs around his knees and exposed his boyfriend’s cock to the cool air of the dorms. Tamaki could have sworn he saw Iori’s tongue dart out for a moment to lick his lips. Before Tamaki could say anything, Iori was already pumping his length, slender fingers wrapped nicely. Iori loved the way Tamaki’s dick fit perfectly into his hands. 

 

Previously, Iori would have fumbled around, constantly apologizing and clumsily slurping at the head. Tamaki didn’t  _ not _ enjoy it, but he knew Iori could perfect even this. That’s why when he was done with one of Yamato’s dirty magazines, he’d secretly plant them in Iori’s school bag. 

 

“50 Tips on How To Please Your Man!”, “18 Ways To Blow Your Lover Away!”, “What Guys Expect During A Blowjob”, etc. Tamaki strategically circled every step that sounded pleasing to him so Iori didn’t have to skim through everything. But Iori, the only person whose ever studied a  _ porn mag _ front to cover, carefully took every step into account. He practiced on a toy he’d borrowed without permission from Yamato (who should really lock these things up), he studied various types of pornographic media no matter how embarrassing, and he worked diligently to restrict his gag reflex since he knew for a fact Tamaki was  _ huge _ . 

 

Iori’s training had lead up to this moment, and  _ God _ , did it pay off. 

 

One of his hands stayed firmly at the base of Tamaki’s length, the other holding his hair behind his ear.  _ Be vocal _ . “Yotsuba-san…” He moaned, serpentine-like eyes flicking up to his boyfriend. His words were slightly muffled, but Tamaki understood. “Y-yeah?” Tamaki stuttered out. 

 

Iori fell silent for a short spell, only very  _ very _ obvious slurping noises could be heard along with the occasional moan. Finally… Finally, Iori spoke once more, “Your cock… belongs to no one but me. Every inch of you obeys me and only me.” 

 

_ Snap _ . 

 

“Y-Yotsuba-san!!” Iori almost shrieked had it not been for the fact that they were still at the dorms. The tie that Iori had firmly wrapped around Tamaki’s wrists had finally given away and let Tamaki escape. The taller boy immediately pounced onto Iori, capturing his lips in a kiss and ravaging his mouth. Teeth clinked together, but it didn’t matter much to either of them. “You said you would obey me—!! Stop this instant!” 

 

“I said I’d listen to you if you let me go. I got out on my own.” Tamaki’s hungry eyes met Iori’s and have a look that spelled out, ‘Unless you really want me to stop.’ Iori blinked, his blush returning, and draped his arms over Tamaki’s shoulders. 

 

— —

 

Tamaki’s nails dug into Iori’s waist as he pounded into him. Iori had his arms wrapped around a giant King Pudding plush, forcing it into his chest as he panted, saliva having no choice but to leak from the sides of his mouth. His lower half was barely staying up, only Tamaki’s hands keeping his ass in place. Pale, perfect fingers clawed at the bed sheets as the bed creaked below them. They had practice tomorrow. And the day after that, they had school. Iori had tossed his concern away. Right now, Tamaki’s cock was making an absolute mess of his insides and he  _ loved it _ . His jaw slackened, tongue hanging out, making no effort to muffle any of his noises. So what if someone heard? He’d love to tell them about the best dicking he’s ever gotten in his whole life. “Call for me, Iorin.” Tamaki demanded, pounding more erratically. He was getting close and so was Iori. Tears of pleasure began to well up in Iori’s eyes as he pulled himself back to reality for a split second to whine out, “F-Fuck… Tamaki—!!” 

 

Tamaki would never be sure of what made him cum in that moment. Perhaps it was Iori finally swearing for the first time and how delicious even a dirty word like that sounded in his angelic voice. Maybe it was the desperation in his whimpers as he called for Tamaki, using his first name, over and over. It could have even been the fact that Iori had turned around at that very moment and Tamaki got to see how beautiful Iori looked. 

 

He contemplated it silently as Iori cuddled himself into his chest, already spent and fast asleep. Times like this were the only occasion that Tamaki could agree on Iori’s perfection. “Hey, Iorin? I love you lots.” He said, placing a kiss onto his sleeping lover’s forehead, “Marry me someday, okay? I don’t think I could handle if you left me.”

**Author's Note:**

> its real kiwi hours like nd share if u support our local kiwis


End file.
